Welcome
by Finnigan13
Summary: Elsa llega a Storybrooke y tiene aires de diva... Este fic participa en el reto "¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?" del foro "Bienvenido a Storybrooke"


**OUAT no me pertenece…**

**Este fic participa en el reto "¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"**

Elsa miraba confundida el granero donde se encontraba. Después de tanto tiempo en la botella lo único que quería era jugar con sus poderes.

Sonrió con malicia y salió de allí dejando congelando, todo a su paso.

Vagó en silencio por el bosque, dirigiéndose hacia donde se veía luz. Esperaba que allí se pudiera preguntar en donde estaba y por supuesto, buscar una venganza contra Rumpelstiltskin, si es que ese fulano estaba allí.

En cuanto salió del bosque y vio el pueblo, quedo más confundida todavía. ¿Qué diablos era todo aquello que se encontraba frente a sus ojos? Bajó la vista y tanteo el pavimento, suspiró aliviada al comprobar que aquello era tierra firme y no un río o un portal al infierno. Aún tenía que averiguar donde se encontraba.

Caminó por el pavimento con paso seguro pero cara asustada. Los edificios se veían más que extraños y esas grandes velas al borde del pavimento eran bastante altas y extrañas, ¿Cómo se subirían las personas para llegar a esa altura? ¿Cómo se mantenía la luz intacta allí?

Un auto pasó a su lado y ella soltó un gritito. ¿Qué diablos era esa caja? ¿Dónde estaban los carruajes?

Se asustó cuando oyó un grito de sorpresa. Localizó de donde venía el grito de sorpresa y se quedó de piedra al ver a una mujer con cabello corto y vestida de manera extraña.

-Has congelado todo – dijo ella sacándola de sus pensamientos acerca de moda.

-Y tú necesitas un estilista – dijo Elsa, mirándola de arriba abajo.

La mujer la miró extrañada y ofendida. Elsa se aproximó a ella.

-Dime extraña sin sentido de la moda, ¿Dónde estoy? Exijo saberlo – dijo demandante.

-Se humilde – dijo Mary Margaret.

-¿Humilde? ¡Ja! ¡Tú deberías ser la humilde y arrodillarte ante la reina de Arendelle!

Mary Margaret rodó los ojos. Imposible tratar con gente así. Bastante tenía con Regina, quien de vez en cuando dejaba que su ego creciera. Giró sobre sus talones y se propuso a dejar sola a Elsa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, debido al frío.

Elsa la miró sorprendida y por un momento pensó en congelarla.

-¡Espera, extraña!

Mary Margaret apresuró el paso, tratando de huir de la loca congela todo y llegando hacia Granny's.

Elsa corrió hasta alcanzarla justo cuando entraba a Granny's, por lo que ella también entró.

Al entrar se extrañó de semejante lugar y de la cantidad de personas con aquella rarísima vestimenta.

Mary Margaret bufó al darse cuenta de que la mujer estaba justo detrás de ella, mientras Gold, quien sostenía la mano de Belle, se escondía debajo de una mesa. En general todos se miraron confundidos.

-¿Elsa? – preguntó Emma, sorprendida ante la imagen de la reina de hielo.

Elsa la miró confundida. Emma sonrió al confirmar que era ella.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? – empezó a cantar.

Elsa abrió los ojos como platos y chilló furiosa.

-¡CALLATE! – rugió.

No le apetecía escuchar la canción que la persiguió como una maldición durante su infancia. Anna no tenía un repertorio bueno.

Emma enarcó una ceja.

-¡Ven vamos a jugar, ya no te puedo ver jamás! ¡Hermana, sal! ¡Parece que no estas… - pero fue interrumpida al ser congelada.

Mary Margaret se desmayó al ver a su primogénita congelada con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Y si la cantan de nuevo procurare congelarlos y destruirlos.

Nadie abrió la boca y en ese momento, Regina entraba encolerizada por la puerta.

-SOLO TENGO ALGO QUE DECIR A LA ESTUPIDA SEÑORITA SWAN – dijo mientras se paraba enfrente de la sonriente estatua-. ERES UNA ZORRA.

Respiró profundamente y frunció el ceño al ver que estaba congelada.

-Mierda, tendré que esperar a que se descongele – dijo como si fuese la cosa más natural de mundo.

-¿Regina? – escuchó la que llamaban.

Se volteó y miró a la Reina del Hielo.

-¿Quién la busca? – preguntó Regina.

-¿Cómo que quien la busca? – dijo Elsa enfadada-. Soy yo, Elsa, Reina de Arendelle.

Regina se encogió de hombros y se giró a su hijo, quien miraba en shock a su madre congelada. Rodó los ojos.

-Toma, querido – le pasó un encendedor-. Trata de descongelarla, me gustaría que se quedara así, pero debo de decirle unas palabras.

Se giró de nuevo a Elsa.

-¿Qué buscas, querida? – preguntó, mientras sacaba una manzana y le daba un mordisco.

Elsa la miró con rabia. ¡Es que le tenían que estar tomando el pelo!

-¿Está Rumpelstiltskin aquí? – le preguntó a la Reina Malvada.

-¿Quién lo busca? – dijo Regina, dándole otro mordisco a la manzana.

Elsa apretó sus manos, haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.

-¡REGINA! – rugió.

-Un poco más alto, linda. – dijo esta, mientras chocaba los cinco con Hook.

Elsa perdía la paciencia lentamente.

-¿SABEN QUE? ME VOY – dicho esto salió por la puerta y se perdió en la penumbra del bosque. Más adelante tendría la oportunidad de congelarlos a todos.


End file.
